


Multi-Fandom Oneshot Booklet - Requests Open

by Cloud_Watcher



Category: Adventure Time, Glee, Riverdale (TV 2017), Scott Pilgrim - Fandom, Soul Eater, South Park, Steven Universe - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anime, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Kisses, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance, holy shit is there angst, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Watcher/pseuds/Cloud_Watcher
Summary: A collection of oneshots from over the years! Rewritten and edited for your enjoyment(and mine), and hands at the ready for writing new requests.All oneshots are written by me, and posted both on here and Quotev.





	1. Welcome - Requests/Important Info

Hello, Welcome to Multi-Fandom Oneshots! 

First, let’s start with some introductions. I’m Cloud, your sleep deprived fanfiction writer. I am LGBTQ+ myself, so I tend to write a lot of stuff in the realm of that community. If you get offended by content like that, there’s the door, *points at every button that will take you off this story*.

Now that we’ve gotten the introductions out of our way, we can get onto the actual requests. 

Will NOT write

\- smut 

That’s really the only thing I won’t write, but I will try my best for writing kiss/makeout scenes.

This next list are shows/books/series I appreciate, and would write for. Now, with that said, I may not be the best at keeping characters, well, in character. But I am working on that, it’s a goal of mine.

Fandoms - A list 

\- Scott Pilgrim (book/movie)

\- Adventure Time

\- South Park

\- Riverdale

\- Anime(I’m less interested in it now, but i’d be willing to write for it, if requested)

\- Steven Universe(I will always be a season behind though)

\- Glee

\- (more to come later)

There’s always a chance I could have forgotten to put a fandom up here, so if you want to suggest something that’s not up here, that’s fine to. No guarantees i’ll do it, though. 

This collection of one shots will be a mix of rewritten, old, and new fanfiction! I am always open for constructive criticism, so I can improve my work. That should be all for now, I hope everyone likes the stories.


	2. Study - Maka Albarn(Soul Eater) x Blind! Fem! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka and the Reader study for an upcoming test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n - Before you continue on to reading this, i’d like to note that this is a rewrite of a one shot from two years ago. And there will be more rewritten oneshots, somewhat similar to this, before I get into some newer content.

Maka waited impatiently in her seat, becoming annoyed by the time it was taking. Half an hour, and the announcement still had not been done. This was ludicrous, class should have been going by now. 

"What do you think it is?" Soul questioned the girl, finding enjoyment in the fact he didn't have to do school work, while she still couldn't wait till it started(it being the school, of course).

"It better be important." she grumbled to herself, though the boy from before seemed a little taken aback by her response. 

"Maybe were getting a day off." he added. Maka gave him a look that told him, quickly enough, to shut up. 

A few minutes go by, and still nothing. Out of the corner of the two's eyes, they could see the door opening, and two figures stepping into the room.

"Ah, yes," Stein began, motioning towards the newcomers, "we welcome a new student today." Maka's ears perked up, thinking to herself about the news. 'a new student, huh? I wonder if shes a weapon, or a meister, like me.' 

"Now, while I would've enjoyed doing what I had planned, since we have a new student, we'll be doing team building exercises." Stein looks a little disappointed, clearing his desk of various sharp objects, before turning back to the new student, and the overly perky looking death god, Lord Death.

"We're welcoming a new student today!" Death repeated. "(Y/n) (L/n), a transfer from one of our fellow DWMA's." he then began to explain other key parts of today. Maka stared at (Y/n), her eyes gleaming with a sense of interest. She noticed your bright (e/c) eyes, and (h/l), (h/c) hair- and how it framed your face so nicely. You wore a short (f/c) dress, coming down a little over your thighs, and a big black jacket that went straight down past the dress, giving your body more warmth. A pair of scrunched up socks at your feet, and black flats, finished your attire. To say the least, you were beautiful, at least in Maka's eyes. A soft tap to her shoulder awoke her from her 'trance', of sorts. Making her look away from your beauty.

"Yes?" she questioned, giving a small, confused look, towards Soul.

"You were spacing out in class, it's unlike you. Unless your studying, though." he teased her, letting a small chuckle fall from his lips. Grumbling in response, she took one of her books, and proceeded to, 'Maka-Chop' Soul. Ignoring the complaints from the boy, she turned her attention back to the girl and Lord Death, finally listening in onto what he was saying.

"She'll be needing assistance around the school, and a meister. Until we find a just placement for her, she'll be with one of our top students, Maka Albarn." With that, he left the room, leaving poor little (Y/n) in the middle of the room, and little sense of direction backing her up. Maka wondered to herself what exactly the girl needed assistance with, soon feeling a little guilty that she hadn't been listening to what Lord Death had been saying. She could see you walking over towards her, though as you got closer to the top steps...you tripped. Maka looked over to where you fell, and rushed over to your side, helping you up. 

"Are you ok, (Y/n)?" 

"Yeah, just a little blind." You giggled out, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Oh. I...didn't know."

"That's alright, that Lord Death guy completely forgot to say anything about it." Maka noticed you smiling at her, her cheeks suddenly feeling warm, and turning a light pink.

"Do you...want help to your seat?" She hadn't ever been this nervous before, why is she getting so nervous right now.

"Thanks for offering," you pause, holding your hand out for her, continuing when Maka had a firm grip on you. "But, yeah, i'd appreciate it." 

A few days later, the two of you were at Maka's house, supposedly studying. But mostly getting to know each other more- which is what you guys had been doing since you arrived. 

"I can't believe I haven't asked yet, are you a weapon or a meister?" 

"A weapon, how about you, Maka?" you smiled at her, taking your books out of your bag.

"A-uh-a meister." she responded, feeling just as nervous as the day you two met. She still hadn't quite figured out why she was so nervous, but she had an idea.

"I want to talk more with you, but were never gonna pass this test if were stuck here chatting with each other."

"Oh, yeah. Do you need help with studying?"

"I'll be fine, I did very well back at the other Academy. Just having you near by, though, is nice. I'll tell you if I need help!" 

The two of you studied for hours, eventually falling asleep after putting in so much work. Maka was the first to wake up, and after hours of time spent with just you, she had come up with an answer to why she was getting so nervous. Checking around the living room, making sure no one would see, she walked back over to you. Waking you up with a small, gentle shake, you bent down to whisper into your ear.

"We're done studying."

"wah- we are?" Maka giggled a little at your cuteness.

"Yes, we are."

"Okay..." You mumbled out sleepily, falling back down towards your books.

"I have a surprise." she teased, her lips barely grazing past the tip of your ear.

"Mmm, yeah? What is it?" she turned your face near her, and placed a soft kiss to your lips. 

"I like you, you make me so nervous, but I like you." your eyes widened in a sense of wonder, excitement, and surprise. Gently cupping her face in your hands, you placed smaller kisses on her cheeks, knocking foreheads ever so slightly with each other. 

"I'd like to say I do like you, I like you a lot."


	3. Butterfly Tounges - Stan x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is upset and the reader tries to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, I appreciate those who have read these oneshots so far! Also, that this is another rewritten/edited story. This time, the original was only from around a few months ago. I would love to hear your opinions on this soon! :)
> 
> Warning: I do mention drugs, alcohol, and sex in this. There is also underage drinking, as the characters are in highschool, and not quite yet adults.

Hey, Stanley, I love you, I wanted you to know that. Those were sure things you wanted to tell the boy. But at the state you were at, and the mess he seemed to get himself in every month or so, you seemed in no position to tell him. His on and off again girlfriend, since about fourth grade, had dumped him. How many more times would you see this happen, before you gave in, and told him? Probably a long time, but you could wait a lifetime, even if it pained you.

You gave a longing look at Stan, only to see him passed out on your bathroom floor. Your gaze turned to a look of worry, as you picked him up- to the best of your ability- and hauled him to your couch. There were a few empty beer bottles strewn about the room. You sighed, going in the kitchen to get the two of you some water. God, drinking, though. It was a habit he had picked up a few years ago. When everyone else was exposed to their parent's liquor, in cabinets their mothers thought they'd hidden. When everyone began high school, and hosting wild parties. And by that point, they discovered the wondrous joys of alcohol, drugs and sex. Though no one really thought of the consequences then...you were all just a group of fucked up kids. Without anything...or anyone...to properly guide all of them. 

But Stan wasn't the only one who had fucked up the rest of his life. Kenny, one of Stan's long time friend's, enjoyed so many supposed ‘forbidden fruits’. Like, getting laid by older girls, and smoking pot and trying harder drugs. Craig really began to find out who he was back in grade school, which wasn't bad...but his habits weren't the healthiest. He became a smoker, before even hitting high school. It seemed to him to just be him and Tweak- his twitchy, coffee addict, boyfriend- against the world(or at least the town and everyone in it). Everyone had something they weren't proud of though, everyone was doing stuff they’d later regret in life, and then, well, then there was you. 

You didn't sound to bad, so far. You were complaining about all the things that made others suck, and that quality alone kind of sucked, too. But what was it that made you so 'bad'? Maybe it was the fact you seemed the most normal out of all of them. You tried drinking, but could barely get past the first sip. You had tried smoking cigarettes, and pot, and the smell alone almost drove you away. But the way it made you feel, free from the rest of the bullshit, and even if just for a second, that’s how you wanted to feel forever. You had even tried getting laid, you know, sex. You’d find some dude at a party, and go have fun in a stranger’s bed. And you would have fun, enjoying contact, enjoying the feeling of being needed for something- for once in your damn life, someone really wanted you, and that felt good. But the moment right after you’re done, and all the guns been done. When you’re just laying in bed next to each other, knowing he won’t spare a second glance when he sees you in the hallways. Maybe you'll fuck again, without even knowing it, at some other party, and maybe you won’t. And other than that, you won’t talk. You won’t touch. And there it was, that feeling of being wanted, being needed- was back. 

You wanted to have someone tell you that they wanted you, so the feeling would leave. And sex gave you that, it was the best release of those feelings. But after that, it would crawl right back into your body. The feelings of depression and loneliness, and the anxiety of facing your true fears again. But who didn't have it, in a town like this? Who didn't have those feelings? But they all had a reliable escape, they wouldn’t have to hear those terrible feelings. Those...those thoughts. That’s all you wanted, and it wouldn’t be granted, cause your wishes never come true.

A loud groan awoke you from your trance. Hurriedly, you picked yourself and the bottles up off the floor, slowly making your way to the sound down the hall. You were relieved to find that Stan had only fallen off the couch, nothing to serious. But it still hurt you seeing him like that, he was already in so much pain. Placing the bottles on the coffee table, you went to help him off the ground and back onto the couch. But when your hand touched his shoulder, he reacted in a way you hadn’t quite expected. 

"Don't..." His hand latched tightly to yours, his eyes squinting, and his voice a low slurring mumble. You sighed, trying to free your hand from his, his grip only tightening.

"I have to get you up, Stanley." You whispered, finding yourself having a sudden craving for the boy, even in his state. Your wants always had a mind of their own, popping up whenever they wanted to. Stan was often what you wanted. But being you, you were too nice to say anything to him. You wouldn't want to fuck everything up more then it already was. Wendy and Stan’s relationship never was stable, and as much as they didn’t want to admit it, it never would be. Even if it wasn’t stable, and you knew eventually they’d get out of it for good, you’d never mention any of your wants to him. It just wasn’t right. 

"Don't go." His voice was even quieter then before, you almost didn't catch his words.

"I'll always be here for you. You..." Sighing, trying your best to fight off that sudden urge. You wouldn’t say ‘I love you’, at least not tonight. He’d been dumped by Wendy- again- and even though it hurt, he wouldn’t want to hear those words from you. He’d want to hear them from someone else, but she’s long gone at this point. “You’ll be fine, I promise.” Instead of fighting it, you squeezed his hand comfort, kneeling on the ground to be in a comfortable position to comfort him.

"That's what I want to hear." His voice popped back up, audible, and a bit more than heart broken. He seemed a bit angry. You run a hand through his messy dark hair, trying to comfort him in anyway you could.

"What do you not want to hear, then?" Indulging in his choice of conversation, part of you- some definitely fucked up part of you- secretly hoped he would say Wendy. You secretly hoped he’d let you explore your wants with him. But your fantasies always come to a screeching halt when it met the truth. Or, at least, what you believed to be the truth. He was obsessed with her, and wouldn’t love you the same- if he even loved you at all. 

A few moments had past before he spoke, “I don’t love you back.” Which almost hurt when you heard it, reminding yourself of the situation- you hadn't told him yet. He’s not talking about you, (Y/n). You swallowed the lump in your throat, thinking of the best words to use next. As he was already in a state of so much sadness, and brokenness and self pity...that if you used the wrong words, he wouldn't spring back like he always did. 

"Did she say that?"he mumbled a 'no', in response, hiding his face in the carpet.   
"Do you not,” pausing again, you pulled your fingers gently through his hair again, tired of him feeling like this. “Do you not want someone else to say that?" He let a small hum out in response, the noise drowning in the fabric of the carpet. Finally, he let go of your hand, letting you pick him up, and settle back down on the couch.  
"I'm sorry.” He spoke dolefully into your shoulder, as you sat him down.

"It’s okay." The next words danced on your tongue, a million butterflies filling in your stomach. Your voice couldn’t find the time to catch in your throat, as quickly, words came tumbling out.  
"Because I love you." Stan blinked at you, as you looked a way in a dither. Oh god, what did you do?

”I..”he began, abruptly caught off by the soft sound of whimpers.

”No, no, i’m sorry. I didn’t,” a small hiccup interrupted, as you tried frantically to rub your tears away. “I didn’t mean to say that, at least, not now. I’m sorry.” Beginning to walk away, his hand gently grabs your arm, pulling you down to the couch with him. 

“I love you.” He brings you in his arms, just holding you there, nothing else. You look unsure of what to say for a second, but for once in your life, you find peace. You don’t say anything, just cuddling against his body. One thing becomes certain, while the two of you begin to lull off, that you didn’t have to feel alone. Not while Stan was there, never when Stan was there.


	4. (Cartman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil anything for this short chapter, but there is mentions of underaged drug use, and underaged drug use at the beginning!

"I'm gonna sound crazy." Kenny chuckled, looking at you with a face riddled with unbelievability. 

"No ones gonna sound crazier than when I tell you about my secrets." He chuckles again, showing off his teeth with a large grin. 

"Oh jesus, Ken." You giggled, even though you knew what was really behind those words. You knew he died sometimes, which was a little hard to believe at first. But in time, you learned to accept these words of a mad man.   
"Really, your gonna be taking those word back. Real, real, real soon. So, definitely, soon." 

"Uh-huh?" He looked up at you, taking his eyes off your hands, which held the joint in them. The same unbelievable look appeared, with some extra little curiosity sprinkled in.

"I...think i'm in love with-"

"Woah, woah, woah. I think i'm going to stop you right there. I'm dating."

"Jesus, Kenny! I meant Cartman, god. I think I love him." He doesn't respond at first, then- moments later- he bursts out laughing.

"You know, that's really hilarious. You should become a comedian!"

"I'm being serious, prick!"

"Okay." he reaches towards your hands, and picks the joint right out of them. "I think thats enough for you."

"See, I told you. You do think i'm fucking crazy."

"Of course I do, he's an asshole."

"But also your friend."

"But still an asshole, you're not dating him. Even if he liked you, which he probably doesn't, I wouldn't let you."

"Wow, thanks, Ken. I didn't ask for your opinion, but thanks anyway."

"Your welcome." You get up and dust yourself off, roughly jabbing your feet into your shoes, not even bothering to untie them first. By the time your leaving his room, you barely have one shoe on, then your out Kenny's door, and slamming the entrance to his house. His parents were gone for a bit, and his siblings at school, so you didn't have to worry about getting caught, or disrupting stuff. Speaking of school, you were meant to go today, but skipped it after seeing Kenny decapitated in the courtyard. That was enough school for you that day, so you headed to his house, with a bag of weed, and no plan. Except, a slight small plan of getting the secret off your chest.

You couldn't really go to your house at the time, since your parents worked from home. So, after way too long of thinking it over, you decided to go back to the school. It was lunch, so when you arrived at the edge of the fence, everyone was there, outside.

"Psst! Cartman!" You whisper yelled, trying to gain his attention, only grabbing Stan's, who looked at you weirdly. He then got the message that you wanted to speak to Eric, and motioned him your way. Though he first gave a look of 'why would you want to talk to this douchebag', before actually doing so.

"Geez, what are you doing?"

"I'm talking to you Eric, what the fuck else?" he brushed a hand through his hair, probably still very much aware of what happened this morning.

"Why'd you leave? And- wait, is that weed I smell? Jesus, were you hanging with Kenny? After this morning?"

"I didn't want to be at school after all that, so I went to Ken's...to comfort him."

"With drugs?"

"With semi-legal drugs." you corrected.

"It's not legal at your age." he retorted, looking at you with a bit of disappointment.

"Thanks for your concern, cartman."

"Anyways, what are you doing here, if your not gonna actually show for any of your classes."

"Got into a bit of an argument with Ken, thought i'd get my mind off of it and talk with you." he sighs, looking over at the rest of the boys playing ball, and then back at you.

"If were gonna talk, then lets talk. Why do you keep smoking weed?" you laughed off his question, trying to come up with another topic of conversation. However, Eric's glare he had for you, made you shuffle awkwardly in place, finally giving in.

"I suppose it helps me get my mind off things, just forget about for a while. But Ken's being an ass today, and cutting me off the shit!" you growled, kicking the fence, still a little upset about that whole situation earlier.

"As he should be doing, your gonna get yourself caught, and end up in jail, along with the poor-as-ass McCormick."

"Why do you care if I go to jail? You know what, fuck, why do you care about me smoking weed? you've done plenty of illegal things, too, Cartman."

"Well...i've got reasons." Eric could feel his cheeks heating up, as he crossed his arms, feeling a tad bit embarrassed. 

"Oh, yeah? Well how about you tell me then!" He looked at you, his lips squeezed together, in an attempt to not tell you.

"Stop being so stubborn, Cart!" You opted to go with a nickname, having a feeling that your most commonly used name for him, would strike something in him, and he'd tell you.

"I love you!" he blurted out, quickly throwing his hands to his face. 

The other kids outside had started taking a notice to the fight with the two teens. Only a few certain of what they heard, everyone else whispered amongst each other- did Cartman say 'I love you'? It was almost hard for you to believe those words had really left his mouth. You let go of the fence, feeling a little shocked. 

He liked you.

"And Kenny thought I was crazy," you chuckled to yourself, looking at Cartman. "I've liked you for so long," you reach your fingers through the fence, offering for him to take your hand, "I'm so glad someone finally said it."

He took your fingers in his hand, his shaking a little. "You like me?"

"I love you." Cartman rests his face against the wire of the fence, resting your own face near his. You kissed his lips, though it may have been a strange one(being through a chain link fence), but a kiss nether the less. When you part, Cartman whispers another, "I love you." Along with-

"(Y/n), will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Fucking yes." you breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who has read my stories so far, I really appreciate it. I am currently in the midst of mapping out a new oneshot that was requested by one of you wonderful readers! It's gonna be sad and probably angsty, and i'm not used to writing that stuff, but once it's out, I still hope you guys will enjoy it. :)


	5. Lost Stars - Kenny x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedTrying/pseuds/DrownedTrying
> 
> They requested a sad Kenny x Reader, so I fricken fracked brought it.
> 
> Requests are still open, by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was so angry at you for something you did and I accidentally killed you oh my god I'm so sorry
> 
> Gender neutral reader.
> 
> Word Count: 1266
> 
> I was asked to write a sad Kenny x Reader one shot, so I attempted it. I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on it!

You sat on the bed with your boyfriend, hugging him close as he slept in your arms. You notice he begins to shift a little, part of you wonders if he's having a bad dream. His eyes begin to open, and he looks kinda high- despite your efforts to get him to stop. 

         "Hey, babe, you okay?" you mumble into the side of his jacket, nudging his head slightly, in worry. "Kenny?" Your face brightens when you think he's finally gonna respond.

        "What?" he finally replies, his voice harsh and somewhat annoyed. Your face falls, looking towards the ground.

        "I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." you grumble, removing yourself from the bed.

        "Wait, where are you going?" he asks, scrambling off the bed as you collect your stuff.

        "It's getting late," you reply.

        "No, no, it's something else, It's only five." his voice sounds a little frantic, particularly when you finally get everything stuffed into your backpack.

        "Gotta get home, dinner." you swing your backpack on your shoulder, taking a few extra seconds to slip the other strap on.

        "How about I tag along?" Kenny suggests, taking two quick strides to the other side of the room.

        "Dinner with parents." you go to open the door, but Kenny's there first.

        "Now, we both know that's bullshit, you never eat with your parents."

        "It's not bullshit, it's the truth." you push past him, opening the door, and quickening your pace.

        "Stop lying to me, (Y/n)." You're almost at the front door when he tries gently grabbing your hand, his fingertips brushing against yours. You promptly turn around, looking frustrated at his attempts to stop you.

        "I'm not lying," you use one of your hands to blindly open the lock on the door and make it to your house. "Fine, do you want the truth?" 

He nods. You take a second to close your eyes, a second to breathe, knowing whatever you were about to say was gonna piss off your boyfriend, or something.

        "Are you sure you want to know?" He nods again, more than ready to hear what you had to say.

        "Well, god, I don't want to be surrounded by you 24/7 if your smoking, Ken!" then you're out of the house.

Kenny stands in the doorway, shocked. He knew that you didn't like when he smoked, but he didn't realize it bothered you that much.

        "Wait-" he begins to yell across the yard, as he catches up to you. You stop in your tracks, almost at the sidewalk. You turn around, looking at Kenny with discontent. 

        "And I don't appreciate being yelled at for some dumb bullshit, sorry if I wanted to know if you were okay!" your voice continues to climb greater heights, as the anger towards Kenny begins to consume you. Your first fight with him, and it was about this? What are you two, children on a playground, fighting over who gets the swings?

        "Hey, you know what. Yeah, sorry about that. You basically fucking woke me up." he grumbles.

       "Oh, and that makes it okay?"

        "I didn't mean to, alright? I'm sorry." he offers his hand to you, as a sorta peace offering, and you hesitate to grab it, but in the end, you put your hand back down.

        "I don't accept."

        "What? But-I-you- I apologized!" Kenny sputters out, his eyes wide as saucers.

        "Yeah, and, I don't accept." you turn away from him once more.

        "(Y/n), come on, let's talk about this reasonably. Stop yelling at each other for a second. Still wanna go back when we're done, alright then." he tugs you back, and much to your disagreement, your back on the lawn.

        "Fine, but I'm going home whether you like it or not. We can have this conversation later when you're not high!" you yell, pulling against Kenny's hold on your hand. Every two steps you make closer to the sidewalk, Kenny seems to take a step back. It's tug-o-war with your hand, and you're determined to win.

        "Come on, Kenny." you glare at him, your feet finally stepping off the dead grass, onto the cement walkway.

        "At least let me get my side out," Kenny argues in return. Two steps closer.

        "Kenny," four steps closer, "Y'know, I like you-" your quick to mumble a curse as one of your feet steps down from the sidewalk. "I love you, but I can't handle you when you're like this."

        "You-you love me?" his grasp on your hands is lost, and you fall to the pavement. 

        "I've never said it before, have I?" you chuckle to yourself, all feelings of anger suddenly washed away from you. You just said you loved him, for the first time. 

        "No, no you haven't." You begin to get up, dusting yourself off. 

        "I'd be fine to talk about it, Ken." He looks up a bright smile on his face and hope in his eyes, he never wanted to fight with you. Though shortly after, his smile falters, and he's screaming at you to get out, to get out-

        "Get out of the way!" he screams, feeling the way he screeches against his vocal cords. His breathing quick, and panicked, and you're just standing there, in the middle of the road, like a deer in the headlights. The car up the road came to a screeching halt, and everything seems to maybe be alright, but then your back on the ground again. 

Kenny runs towards you, immediately checking for injuries. Which...you had plenty of. The driver comes waltzing out of his car, almost surprised to see he had hit something.

        "Call the fucking ambulance!" he screeches, picking up your body in his arms, moving you to the sidewalk. The man quickly obliged and dialed 9-1-1 in an instance. 

        "They'll be here in a sec', your friend over there all right?" Kenny's speechless, he's frozen. He can't move, he can't speak, and can't stop thinking what it must be like for you right now, even if he had died a hundred times before. "Kid, (he/she/they) alright?"

He slowly shakes his head no. He wants to scream at him, "No, (their/he's/she's) not okay! You almost fucking killed them!", but most importantly, he just wants to tell you, "I love you." He wants to hold you in his arms, and not have to worry about the massive bleeding gash across your stomach. _The massive bleeding gash. **THE MASSIVE BLEEDING GASH!**_

        "How much longer?"

        "'Bout ten minutes they said." Kenny's blood runs cold, ten minutes repeating in his head. He brings you into his arms, sitting on the sidewalk.

        "(Y/n), I love you. Did you hear that? I love you." he can hear your soft mumbles, taking that as you heard him.  "And- and this is important now, you gotta listen, okay?" your able to muster a small 'yeah', as he continues.

        "You're my star okay, you're my everything, and I'm not- I'm not gonna lose you, not tonight." His voice is shaking, and he's stuttering out his words. You hum in response, it's soft, and he almost can't hear it. Almost. "I'm not gonna lose you tonight, okay? That's my promise, I promise you, I won't let you go." He waits for you to respond, as his breaths become more ragged and heavy. One second lapse to one minute. He shakily brings his hand to your wrist, he places his fingers on there lightly, too scared to check. 

 

He presses gently, and he feels it there, he can feel your pulse

 

And just like that, in the blink of an eye, you were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize real quick about the pain I just caused Kenny, I just killed the love of his life. Damn, authors really suck sometimes.


	6. Fandoms List - Requests Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is just a list of shows, books, movies, etc. that I really like or that i've been enjoying recently. There's no promise that i'll be any good at writing for some of the characters(as I haven't written for a lot of them), but i'll try my best on requests! :)

**Fandom List: •South Park •Riverdale •Archie Comics •Bojack Horseman •The Office •Glee •Scott Pilgrim(Books and Movie) •Fruits Basket •Assorted Animes •Adventure Time •Steven Universe •Soul Eater •Rick & Morty •Be More Chill(Musical •The Heathers(Musical & Movie) •Harry Potter(Mostly Movies) •There may be more that i'll add on later or that i've forgotten, so feel free to request for other things! Just know i'll be less familiar with it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!  
> I'll accept a lot of kinds of requests, but I will not accept smut. There's plenty of other great writers on this site who might be more fit for writing your request if it is smut.


	7. I'm here - Craig Tucker x Suicidal! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve gotta say, I think I did struggle with this one. I had so many ideas for it, but no idea how to voice it. And I wanted to do these characters justice, I wanted to write something believable and sad. I don’t think I did it very well, but I suppose that’s up to you guys to decide. I mean, we are our own worst critics...and our own worst enemy. With that said though, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and i’ll be glad to share a new one shot with you guys in the oncoming weeks(i’ve gotten some interesting requests that I am truly excited for!).
> 
> Requested by XxSpOKy EcLiPsAxX on Quotev

        Craig and the rest of his gang sit in front of the TV, playing different video games that people brought over. Token's parents were gone for the night, entrusting the house with Token and his friends, who somehow all managed to stay reasonably responsible.

        The only person who wasn't at the scene of horrible knock-knock jokes and human interaction, was (Y/n), a long time friend of everyone there. She had said earlier that she just needed to freshen up a little and get ready before joining everyone. 

        Though in reality, for (Y/n), she needed time to catch her breath and calm down. She had been struggling with her secret for several years now, and she wasn't about to spill it now.  "Hey, I'm gonna go check on (Y/n)," Craig says, though no one responds except for Clyde, who says 'okay.' 

        Craig climbs the stairs and then journeys through the upstairs to try to find where you were. He checks Token's room, where everyone would be sleeping tonight, but he sees no trace of you. Then checks the guest room, where you were to get changed if you needed to. He sees your bag open, and the contents scattered throughout the room, still no you though.

        The stench of cigarettes suddenly hits his nose, as he nears the bathroom. Gently, he knocks on the door. 

        No answer.

        "(Y/n), it's Craig." still no reply, but Craig can hear you shuffling around in there, and you must've tripped or something, cause the next thing he hears is-

        "Motherfucker!" 

        "I know you're in there, open the door." he can hear you sniffling slightly, and the clack of a window opening, and then the door is open, revealing you in all your...well, a sight he had expected. Normal. You were all dressed in your pajamas, what you said you had come up here to do, but the room still smelled of strange.

        "What are you doing?" he peeks around you, peering into the room. There's a small dish with put-out cigarettes on the bathroom floor. "I thought you stopped?" he says, pushing past you and picking up a nearby pack, he flips it open, taking the last one out. He fiddles with it in his hands.

        "O-old habits never die?" you think it's a stupid comment, and Craig ignores it, pretending he didn't hear you. He turns back to you, no longer playing with the cigarette. 

        "Can I have the last one?" he doesn't give you time to respond as he takes the lighter from the floor. He closes the door with one hand and lights the cigarette with his other. Before he can do anything more though, you interrupt, feeling Craig invaded your privacy a little. 

        "Wait, no, please, I only brought one pack." 

        "How long have you been smoking?"

        "Well, how long have you been doing it?" 

        "Only once in a while." he waits a minute for you to respond, but you're still looking up at him, waiting for something. "C'mon, how long? You haven't smoked since that summer, you stopped," he pauses, staring you straight in the eye, "what is this?"

        "A year, just a year." 

        "Your an idiot."

        "I-I know. It just helps, okay?"

        "How did you plan on going about this, smoking in Token's house?"

        "The, uh, the windows?" you respond, a little unsure of your answer. 

        "I'll help you after I'm done." you stay quiet, sitting back down on the tiles. A few minutes later, Craig can hear muffled crying. He looks over to see you sitting with your knees up and hiding your face in your legs. He takes ones last puff of his cigarette, putting it out, and placing it in the dish. 

        He's looking at the stars, as he says this, "Is this what you've been doing?"

        You freeze in your spot, looking up towards Craig. His back is still towards, and you don't know if he's angry at you, or sad, or what he's planning on doing. "W-what?" you manage to stumble out a word.

        "Is this, this smoking, is it what you've been doing?"

        "What do you mean, when?"

        "When you're at your house hauled up in your room all weekend." you look back down, running your fingers across the tiles. "Is that not what-" he's interrupted by your whimpers, and then you began sobbing again.

        "Hey-"

        "I-I don't want to be here, Craig." he's a little confused at first, about to offer to take you home, when it dawns on him. You didn't mean Token's house. He rushes over to you, embracing you in a tight hug. He didn't know what else to do, but you were hurting, and he wasn't there to help you for all of this time. 

        "Hey, no, don't say that."

        "But it's true, Craig," you hiccup, trying to hold back another sob, "I've been holding this inside me for so long, I don't know how much longer I can take it."

        "Shh, (Y/n), it's fine," he speaks to you in a calm and quiet voice, gently petting your hair to help calm you down. "It's gonna be okay, just," he sighs, letting his grip fall from you for a second. You hesitantly look up towards Craig, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears, you look back down, feeling ashamed of yourself for making him feel bad. It feels as though Craig can read your mind though, as he almost devours you in a hug, holding you closer to him than ever.

        "I'm here," he whispers, and you can feel it in his words, you can feel his emotions. He's not ready to lose you. "I'm here, I'm here."


	8. - Jughead x Suicidal! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's Cloud, back again with new oneshots. It is important to note that this chapter contains possibly triggering subjects like mentioning attempted suicide(s). Also, this oneshot follows the seasons in no particular order, it kinda dismisses a lot of the plot, which I hope is okay. I didn't want to write this while everyone was still worrying about the Blackhood, but I needed Jughead to be a Serpent, and the SouthSide High is still open, and just all this stuff. Another good reason for ignoring the entirety of Riverdale's plot? Less angst! With that said, I hope you enjoy the first ever Riverdale Fanfic i've written.
> 
> Requested by XxEclipsaxX
> 
> Word count: 1,903

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of attempted suicide(s)

Jughead❤: See you at Pop's?  
Sent 3:01

(Y/n)💞: Maybe next week, not feeling that well.  
Sent 3:32

Jughead❤: Is it my friends? Because they've all been really excited to meet you.  
Sent 3:34

(Y/n)💞: I'll see you at school.  
Sent 3:46

Jughead groans in frustration, flopping onto his bed. He'd been trying to schedule this for weeks, but you were never available. It didn't help that you were at Southside High and a serpent. He promptly checks his phone, 3:47, he lets a small sigh fall from his mouth. About 20 minutes till the date at Pop's, except it was a little less of a date now, since you weren't coming. Jughead supposed it wasn't all bad, he got to hang out with his friends, like old times. 

A few minutes tick by slowly, but at 3:50 Jughead is out the door, and racing to Pop's. He's the first of his group there and grabs a booth for them, ordering the usual for everyone. The next person to come is Betty, who slides in next to Jughead. Following shortly after is Archie and Veronica, who take a seat in front of the duo. 

"So," Veronica begins, munching on a few fries, "Where's this famous (Y/n)?" Jughead looks solemnly at his burger for a second, before taking a humongous bite out of it. 

"She had homework to do."He blurts out, and the rest of his group stares at him with disbelief for a second, before going back to their normal state(of cheerful smiles and drinking milkshakes). 

"What's she like?"Betty almost catches Jughead off guard with this question, I repeat almost though. 

"Oh, well, y'know, she's kind and unquestionably sweet. She's pretty comical, in her opinion, but we laugh at her crummy jokes anyways." Jughead begins to ramble about you, and Veronica chuckles, interrupting him mid-thought.

"Alright, alright, you like her, we get it," Veronica replies jokingly.

Jug releases a short sigh, "Yeah, sorry about that." Betty gives him a small knowing look, to reassure him that it's alright.

"So, when do we get to meet this mystery girl?" Betty questions, taking a sip of her vanilla milkshake. Archie nods in agreeance, everyone thinking the same thing, it was nice to hang out like this together, but every weekend being promised that she'd be there, it was getting a little tiresome. 

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Jug replies, then he thinks about the situation for a few seconds. "What if you guys come around after school sometime? Not to the actual South Side High, of course, we could meet at the trailer." Jug offers up the suggestion, quickly going back to his burger.

The only reply he gets from the group is skeptical faces.  
"Are you inviting us to the South Side?" Veronica inquires, then Archie continues her thought with,

"All I'm saying is it seems a little dangerous, Jug." Betty nods her head at this.

"I know you really want us to meet her but," Jughead promptly cuts Betty off.

"But it's perfectly fine, if we run into any trouble I'll be there, and I'm sure the football player over here could help out." He teases Archie, and Archie chuckles back.

"Yeah, I guess it couldn't be too bad. How does Tuesday, sound?"

"Works for me," Jug replies.

Betty gives a small smile, "Sure, sounds good."

Then it's Veronica's turn, and by now, no one looks skeptical except her. "I think it's a good idea, I'm still a little worried, but I'm sure with you guys there, I'll be fine." 

"Then it's a deal," Jug jokes, a distinctive ring from his phone though, diminishes his good mood. The caller reads 'Riverdale Hospital.' "Hold on, I gotta take this." He excuses himself from the table, a look of worry shared between him and his friends. He takes the call outside, the breeze somewhat helping his racing heart.

"Hello, is this Jughead Jones?" 

"Uh, yeah, that's me."

"You're listed here as (Y/n)'s emergency contact," the voice on the other end reverberates in his ear.

"I'm sorry, what? Is she okay? What happened?" His voice grows a little louder, and a little angrier. 

"She's stable now, so you don't need to worry, sir. There was an accident at Sweetwater River, and we can give you more information when you get to the hospital." 

"An accident? What kind of accident?" Jughead's eyes prick with tears, and his voice feels shaky, and he's not even sure if this is happening. 

"We can give you more information at the hospital, we'll need someone to take her home." 

"Alright, I'll be there." He pinches himself  to see if he's just dreaming, "agh, fuck." He's not merely dreaming something genuinely sick and twisted, it's real, and your hurt. Oh god, you're hurt!  Jughead races back into pops, slaps some money on the table to pay for his food and tells his friends something urgent came up. He then rides his motorcycle the rest of the way to pops. 

He runs up the steps of the hospital, and it seems so eerie and quiet in there, almost like a horror film. Checking at the desk, the lady there(who sounded much like the one on the phone), gathered a doctor and Jughead, directing the two people to (Y/n)'s room. Before entering though, the doctor stops him.

"Before we go in, it's important to tell you what happened and any serious injuries that may have occurred from it. Are you ready to hear them, Mr. Jones?" Despite the situation, Jughead laughs at that, 'Mr. Jones'.  

"Sorry, um, yeah. I'm ready." He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"A group of passerby's found (Y/n) in the river, fished her out and performed CPR. This act alone probably saved her life. We don't know why she was in there, but she seems to have broken her arm, possibly from falling from a high place or rocks. She hasn't told us anything, yet."

"Is she, is she awake though?"

"Yes, she's awake. Would you like to see her now?" Jug nods his head, his face wet from tears. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Jug's not sure if he says anything back to that, everything's going a mile a minute, but he must have said 'okay' or something, cause the doctor was gone before he knew it. 

He timidly runs his hand along the metal doorknob, clenching his fist around it, and slowly begins to turn it till he hears the satisfying click. Ever so slowly he opens the door, afraid of what he'll see.

In the room now, he closes the door gently behind him. He looks down at his feet and shuffles to a chair right beside your bed. He's scared to look, so he stays shaky still, staring at his lap, his fingers he begins to play with. 

"I'm sorry," a hoarse voice to the side of Jug surprises him out of his mopey state. 

"What?" He looks up and notices a few faint scratches along your body, and a large cast around your whole right arm. 

"I'm sorry that I missed tonight," you repeat.

"No, no, it's alright. It's not your fault, I'm just glad to see you, I was so worried when I saw the hospital called." Jug begins to ramble a bit, though you eventually reply dejectedly, taking your free arm and crossing it over your broken arm, rubbing your shoulder softly. 

"Yeah, except it is my fault." you look away from his disconcerted gaze. 

"What do-"

"I tried to kill myself." you don't try beating around the bush, you're tired of lying, you're tired of pretending your okay. Jughead doesn't respond, still thinking it over in his head. "I think you should know, this isn't the first time."

Jughead feels a little cowardly for his next choice of words, "Why?" Why hadn't he noticed how you were doing? Why wasn't he there to comfort you? Why, why, why?

"When I was still talking with my parents, I went to a therapist, not for that long though, too expensive for some dumb South Siders. But uh, I guess I have suicidal tendencies." 

"And you didn't tell me because..." Jughead twiddles his fingers, feeling angry, kind of at you, but mostly at himself. He shouldn't be mad at you, and he isn't, or he is, he's just mostly, especially sad. You didn't tell him, but he still could have protected you.

"'Cause it's the whole reason me and my folks never talk. I didn't want to lose you." His eyes flashed up towards your form again.

"(Y/n), I love you, I wouldn't leave. Not for something like this." She stares wide-eyed at him, the two of them had sent texts saying 'I love you' through the years, but very rarely did you two say it out loud. There was no real reason why you didn't say it more often, it was just something that just was. "You don't have to say anything back, I know you must be in a lot of pain."

"I don't have to, sure, but, I love you, Juggie, a lot. And, I'm sorry, I should have told you. I feel bad about this, absolutely awful. But, I'm done lying, Jug, I'm done. I'm gonna get better, one day, maybe, uh, I don't know. Maybe I'll never get better, maybe I'll always be like this." Jug stands up, slipping your free hand in his gently.

"You don't have to be sorry about this, it's not," he takes a deep breath, rethinking what he's gonna say, taking his time on something thoughtful. "We all mistakes, I make mistakes, and you make mistakes. But that's just us, we're human, we're allowed to make these mistakes, it's what makes us, well, us. It's what we do after those mistakes that really matter; if your going to amend those mistakes or not. And I believe you can, we both can, together." 

Your eyes well up with tears, they begin trailing down your face, making it moist to the touch. You've got a small little smile on your face, even in a situation like this. "That was one heck of a speech you have there, uh, a little cheesy." 

Jughead smirks down at you, "Yeah, well that's why you love me." 

"Pretty cocky, eh?" 

"For someone in the hospital, I'd say your pretty cocky, (Y/n)." You chuckle at your banter, offering that the two of you should go home soon. Jughead's smile fades a little, making your heart clench in worry. "We'll still have to talk about this at home, you know that, right? We're not done with this conversation, and I want to be able to help you, but to do that, we can't avoid this conversation. If we don't, I'll worry about you too much." 

"Of course, Jug, but tonight, I just want you to hold me in your arms and tell me you love me." He smiles down at you again, kissing your forehead lightly. 

"I'm sure we can do that at the trailer," Jug bends down to kiss you again, his lips meeting yours, he can feel you smiling and then you can kiss him back. Your lips molding together the deeper you kiss. 

You felt happy knowing he was there, sure, you weren't always going to feel this way. You were going to have those bad days, but maybe, just maybe, things were going to be alright.


	9. Happy Birthday, Stanley! - Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stan's Birthday And Kyle Comes Over To Celebrate.

Stan stays snuggled in his pajamas and blankets, the morning sun peeking through his curtains. He stirs slightly in his sleep, trying to shield the sun from his face. In the few minutes it takes to finally rub his eyes open, there's a small knocking sound coming from his door. 

"Hmm?" he hums in response, attempting to crawl out of bed, his body still tired though as his legs and feet stumble around. Stan seems to find himself sitting up in bed at the right time though, as Kyle is seen in the doorway the next moment. 

"Hey, did you forget our plan today?" Kyle chuckles, turning the light on and closing the door behind him.

Stan can barely get "What?" out, as a loud yawn escapes him.

"It's your birthday," Kyle says in return. Stan's eyes widen, looking down sheepishly, he gently rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh, whoops, forgot my own birthday," he lightly chuckles to himself. His ginger friend, though as forgiving as he was right now, was quick to shoo Stan out of bed and get himself ready for the day. "Alright, alright, I'll be a few minutes though."

Stan shimmies out of his pajamas and boxers, grabbing new boxers, a nice pair of jeans, and a slightly stained white tee from his dresser drawers. He spends most of his time looking for his signature brown jacket but is left empty-handed as he signals Kyle that he's ready. 

"Sorry about that, couldn't find my jacket." 

"I think I might have seen it on the way in, check the front door." 

"Oh, thanks Kyle, your a really great friend!" Stan yells, racing(though almost tripping) down the stairs, to find his jacket crumpled on the floor.

 Kyle stands back a bit, taking his leisure down the stairs. As much as he hated to admit it, there was a higher chance of Stan not accepting his feelings than liking him back. Kyle was very much closeted, and had never told anyone, not even his mother, and definitely not his best friend. And as far as he knew, Stan wasn't gay, or bisexual, or...any of that. He didn't even know if there were any queer kids his age at all in South Park!

"Are you coming down?" the marsh's son yells from downstairs, earning a small scolding from his mother, though his ear was not talked off too much, as it was his birthday. 

"Yeah," Kyle hollers, descending quickly from the other half of the steps, finally joining Stan downstairs.

Stan's mom, Sharon, politely invites them to stay for breakfast, but Kyle responds with, "We have plans." She follows up his reply with something along the lines of not to stay out too long. Which to that, Kyle says okay, and takes Stan by the hand, taking him outside. 

The two boys begin to walk to their first destination, a small diner located in downtown South Park. 

Sitting down to a booth, the lady there hands them menus, then walks off. Stan glances at each side, only having it end up twiddled between his thumbs. Kyle, however, approaches the option of breakfast a tad more serious. He holds his menu in both hands and reads each option slowly in his head. Kyle thinks to himself that if he read it aloud, like he did in his head, that it would drive his friend crazy. Part of him imagined that he'd love it though, he could just imagine Stan's face go all red, and hide behind his menu. 

"Hey, did you hear what Kenny did the other day?" Stan tries to start conversation, which to Kyle only sounded like mindless chatter. Even though the subject was a little silly to Kyle, he'd let Stan chat his ear off any day. He liked Stan's little quirks, even the ones that seemed to bug him.

"Yeah, which one though?" 

"God, yeah, your right. There's so many." The two of them share a small laugh, Kyle's eyes catch Stan's blue eyes with his own green ones, he blushes and looks back at his menu. 

"So, which one?"

"Um, the guy he hooked up with last week. I guess Kenny's, like bi, or something? Not really funny, I guess, but, uh," Stan trails off, his hands fidget nervously in his lap. "I wanted to hear what you thought, I guess." 

"Oh," Kyle replies, somewhat surprised, "Really?"

"Uh, yeah, really, um," then he pauses, thinking maybe Kyle wouldn't want to talk about it. Maybe he didn't know his best friend as well as he thought he did. Stan forces out a laugh, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous, "Only if you want to, though." 

Kyle stays silent for a moment or so longer, and as he begins to respond the waitress from earlier walks up to their table. 

"Are you ready to order, boys?" Kyle nods his head without much thought, then looks off to Stan, as if to ask him if he was ready as well. 

"Uh, yeah, I'll take the french toast," Stan replies, still a little awkward from the conversation beforehand.

"And for you, sir?" the waitress turns her attention to Kyle, who seemingly forgets the menu in its entirety, still caught on the subject from just before. Maybe he had slightly more of a chance with him than he initially thought? No, that couldn't be. 

Stan touches his hands across the table, gently as if not to disturb Kyle, from whatever in the world he was doing in his own little space. He finally shakes from his thoughts, and orders a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. 

When the waitress finally leaves the table, Stan asks, "You okay there?" and then quickly, realizing what Kyle must have been thinking about, adds "I'm sorry about before."

"I'm gay," Kyle blurts out. He swears, he didn't mean to. His head was swirling with thoughts, and that was the loudest one in the midst of all of them. He didn't intend to, and now he's paying for it. His heart keeps thump, thumping. He worries it might beat out of his chest at this rate, as ridiculous as that sounds. 

"Kyle?"Stan sounds on the verge of tears, this isn't going to go over well. 

I respond anyways though, I'd rather get it over with. "Yeah?"

"I like you, a lot." I look up at him promptly, a sweeping wave of anger races through me, and Stan notices this. "I mean, I am too." 

"What?"Kyle asks in disbelief.

"I'm gay, too, and I like you, more than a friend, more than a super best friend."

"Stan," Kyle begins, Stan quickly cuts him off though.

"You don't have to answer to that, I didn't mean to stomp on your coming out. I just thought you're doing it, I should too." Kyle reaches across the table, wrapping his hand around Stan's.

"I like you, Stan." Kyle smiles, feeling his face heat up as he returns his crush's feelings. He honestly thought he'd never be here, telling Stan he liked him. The waitress comes by again, holding two plates of food, noticing the two boys holding hands.

"Oh, aren't you boys sweet! Here's the scrambled eggs and toast," she places the plate in front of Kyle, "and here's the french toast you ordered," then she places that item down in front of Stan. "Would you like anything else?" 

"Uh," Kyle's voice cracks, his face growing redder in embarrassment, "Um, no thank you." The waitress walks away smiling, and the boys begin eating breakfast. After they've finished, Kyle pays the bill(though Stan tries to protest it, claiming that it's okay if he pays part of), then the two of them leave. 

Walking side by side to another local shop in the downtown area, an arcade that was relatively new to the area, that the two boys had yet to try out still. The two of them exchange a few dollars for a few handfuls of coins and begin to play a cool looking two person shooter game. Stan ends up losing to Kyle both times, leaving Stan to bicker quietly with Kyle about it, though the redhead only laughs at him. 

"Fine, fine, one more round?" Stan asks, giving slight puppy eyes.

"Hm, maybe," Kyle muses.

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Give me a kiss, then we can go again," he teases.

"Holy hell, Kyle, what are we, dating now or something?"

"I wouldn't mind," Kyle laughs, continuing to tease Stan, and oh god does Stan love his laugh.

"Sure," Stan agrees, smiling and blushing like crazy. Kyle leans into Stan, reaching his arms out to cradle Stan's body in his arms. In return, Stan sinks a little closer into his touch. Stan plays with all of Kyle's curls, Kyle's lips brushing just above Stan's. Stan meets his lips with Kyle's, pressing them softly into each other. 

"Happy Birthday, Stanley," Kyle whispers against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1492 
> 
> A/n - Hello, hello, long time no see! I've been a little busy, but I'm back, and with a cute Style fanfic. I've never written for any South Park ships, so I'd love to hear what y'all thought of this one! Also, I know Craig and Tweek were dating at one point in the show, but my dumb tired ass completely forgot about them, so the spot where Kyle's all like, "Hmm, there's no queer kids in SP." That was just me fucking up, and I don't have the will to go change it. I still hope everyone enjoyed this one, and I'll be back soon with some Crona x Reader!
> 
> Written for a person on SP Amino(I'M SO SORRY THAT ALL THE REQUESTS HAVE TAKEN SO LONG, I PROMISE I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THEM)


	10. A Thousand Times - Tina x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1645
> 
> Not even bothering with this. I am big gay, I write cute gay shit sometimes, but seriously not enough. Also, I know I said next one was a  Crona one shot, but this one got done a lot sooner so,,

I've known you for what, four, maybe five years? And this is how we end? I always figured a life together, probably not marriage, we'd most likely break up, and you'd find someone else eventually. But at least through college. Instead, you're leaving me for...for that scumbag. 

I imagine Jimmy Junior's face in my mind, thinking of how it would look when my fist hit his face. Groaning in frustration, I close my laptop and dress for school. As much as I'd love to see that kid in distress, I would never want to be the reason that she was in pain- I'd never hurt her, never ever. 

The break up was...complicated. You see, I went to a lot of dinners at the Belcher's place with Tina's family, and my own with, well, my own family. So it was a little awkward, to say the least when I went to get a burger and had to talk with her parents. 

I was also sort of friends with Gene and Louise. Not great friends, I was much better friends with Tina, but she's your girlfriend- no- ex-girlfriend. From this break up I lost not only a lover but also my best friend. However, I also gained a new enemy.

"Jimmy Junior?"Zeke whisper yells in astonishment. 

"Yeah, I know, what a surprise. She leaves me for her childhood crush."I whisper back in a much quieter but more gossipy tone, taking a bite of fry or two. "Wait, how'd you not know?"

"I don't know," he responds, making me almost burst into laughter(which would break my mopey appearance). 

"How do you not know? Isn't JJ like your best friend?" 

"Well, yeah, but we don't talk about this stuff, y'know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess. T never talked too much about Jimmy either, but I know that she liked him."Dare say she loved him, I think to myself. I should have known this was coming, it was stupid to assume we'd go anywhere together. 

"Hey, I could talk to JJ if you'd want me 'ta," he looks back to me with a somewhat seriousness in his face and tone of voice. 

"Oh, Zeke," I sigh, realizing he really is serious, "Please, please don't. It's already so awkward." I push aside my fries and collapse to the table, exhausted. 

"Okay, okay," he gives a somewhat apologetic look, before taking a giant bite of his-barely edible looking- burger. We spend the rest of our lunch break with Zeke telling me bad jokes, and softly punching my arm when I reply with one of my many stupid remarks. 

The bell rings, and I groggily sit up from the cafeteria seating, taking my stuff up with me. Crumpling our garbage in my hand, and making a lame throw at the trash can. It misses- of course.

I laugh at myself to that, leaving it to lay solemnly by itself. I feel cheerful, for a moment, just for that one single moment, that one damn moment in the cafeteria. I'm the trash, lonely and alone. And Tina's, like, the garbage in the trash can? The garbage that's surrounded by all it's other trash friends and a trash boyfriend. 

My analogy quickly falls apart, as I rush to the next classroom. 

I fall into my seat, and unpack all my required stuff, though my mind felt foggy, which class did I even have today? Was it math, or, maybe was it- was it bio? Must've been one of them. I look around me, most of the kids looked to be ones in my math class. Math, math, math, something about saying it seemed off. 

I wave off the strange feeling, quickly writing down the agenda, and dozing off into the table again. The chair next to me is soonly occupied, I am unbothered- or not bothered enough- to look up to see who it is. 

My mind still feels cloudy and gross, I can't be interacting with anyone at this time- at least not properly- except for Zeke. My only friend, it feels like.

The teacher finally starts today's class off, by introducing himself as our sub. Were we getting a sub today? God, must've missed the info Monday, or somethin'. He drones on for a bit, then telling us we can- as he puts it- 'chillax.' 

We're doing nothing today, excellent. 

Sitting up somewhat in my desk, I gather my things and put them back in my bag. I pull my sweatshirt out though and place it on my desk in a small crumple. I'm about to face plant into the table, so at least I can prepare myself and make it comfy.

"Hey, (Y/n)." Immediately, I think the kid next to me has a weird lisp. 

Wait- a lisp!?

"Jimmy?" I gasp in response, whipping my head towards him, then respond further, whisper-yelling, "The fuck you doing here?" 

"I-I sit next to you?" 

"No, hell you don't, sit somewhere else, "I whine, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. Jimmy Jr. gives me a strange look in return, then slips his phone out. I wonder if he has one of those couple photos on his lock screen? No, I can't do that to myself. I debate with myself whether or not to look, and then come to the conclusion of- just one peak. 

I look over for a split second to his phone, his lock screen is of one of the generic iPhone ones. Weird, I would think of thought he'd at least have something personal there. Jimmy looks up to me, giving me another strange look. 

"Why are you looking at my phone?" He asks, and I'm suddenly feeling awkward that I even thought to look. 

"Um, er, well, uh, "I debate whether I should tell him the truth or not, and like an idiot, I do. "I was looking to see if you had any couple pics." Well, sort of. I didn't mention the fact that I knew who his new girlfriend was, and I didn't mention the fact that I was the old partner. But I'm sure he knew full well about the situation, that bastard!

"What do you mean couple pics?" 

"What do you mean couple pics?" I mock him. 

"You're acting so annoying, (Y/n)." 

"It's, well, fine. It's you and Tina, Jimmy." 

"Me and Tina?" JJ seems confused and surprised when I tell him this. Oh god, he's not playing dumb, is he? 

"Yeah, you and Tina, the newest couple, the whole school's been talking about it."

"I haven't heard anything, and Tina and I aren't even dating." 

"W-what are you even talking about, T-tammy told(italicize) me about it. It-it's all over school!" A few of my classmates look over to me when I begin yelling. I have to calm down. 

"Maybe Tammy lied to you, I'll be honest, she's never liked you very much."

"But, she likes you, why would she do that?" Then it kinda clicks with me, Tammy was one of the few individuals who knew me and Tina were dating. We wanted to keep it on the DL since Tina wasn't totally ready to be out as bi. So, anyways, Tammy finds out, right? She finds it a little weird, she also doesn't like me much already, so she's kinda got 'dirt' on us. She tells everyone, including me that JJ and Tina are now a thing. Making me not interact with either teen, so I never find out the truth.

"Well," Jimmy starts.

"Gotta stop you right there, I have to leave, to clear things up. I grab my phone and race outside of the classroom, leaving all my stuff with Jimmy Junior. 

Checking my phone, 9 missed calls from Tina. Wow, just in the past six days, I am a bad girlfriend! I click Tina's icon, and call her, as I'm still racing down the vast hallways to her class. Or, where I hope, her class is. I wasn't too sure if it was English or History. We'd have to find out. 

"Hello, this is Tina, um, leave a message?" Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

I try again. 

"Why are you calling me?" she sounds upset and angry.

"Tina, I'm so sorry, it was this thing with Tammy and JJ, and it's like the whole school was on it!" 

"What do you mean?" she still sounds upset.

"Where are you, I wanna talk."

"The bathroom?"

"Coming, bye T."

I open the door to the bathroom, Tina's washing her hands,  it'll give me just enough time. 

"I know you must be so mad at me, but I don't know, I was pretty mad at this whole situation. It didn't make any sense, T."

"What do you mean, though?"

"Just mo', T. So, it's kinda complicated. But Tammy told everyone, including me, that you and JJ were dating. Okay, less complicated than I thought."

"What?" Tina looks frustrated and about ready to kick a trash can. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, Tammy's an asshole, she doesn't like us much, anything to make us upset."

"That doesn't explain why you weren't talking to me, though," she grumbles. 

"Well," I sigh, turning my back to her, feeling embarrassed and small. "I-I was mad, T. I couldn't wrap my head around this whole situation. I really like you, okay?"

"I do too, but we should be able to trust each other!" Tina puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm ready to try again, (Y/n), but promise me you won't do that again?"

I smile in return, "Of course, but no leaving me for that Junior kid, 'kay?" I laugh, and Tina gives me this sorta 'look.' "Okay, okay, too soon." I turn around, engulfing my favorite girl in my arms. Sure, we were in our public school bathroom, and it was kinda gross, but this was cute. I could do this a thousand times over.


	11. You're Okay - Crona x Fem! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by archiveofourown.org/users/Josgonzalez/pseuds/Josgonzalez 
> 
> Word Count: 1407
> 
> A/n - Whoops, sorry this took so long, but here it is. I hope you liked it! Also, I was a big dummy over here, and forgot the requester asked for a witch reader, so I left that out. I still hope this was worth the wait though!

⌾ Several Months Previous ⌾

"I love you," I breathe out, gently combing Crona's hair. Their pink locks slip through my hand, and their body still violently shakes against mine. I'm propped up against a wall, holding Crona in my arms. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I'll stay here with you either way."

Crona sniffles, trying to hide into me better, in response, I wrap my arms further around their form. "I'm sorry," the shaking nearly subsided by now. "It's just, I don't know how to deal with this," they sniffle again, "I don't know how to deal with any of this." 

"And," I begin, readjusting myself against the wall, I start playing with their hair again. "That's okay, sometimes even I feel lost, I don't know how to deal with everything either."

"Even you?" Crona responds hesitantly, looking up at my face, I smile back at them.

"Yeah," I kiss the top of their head, nuzzling my face against it. "But, we're here for each other. Just you and me, against it all." This strikes a cord in them though, as they shoot up like a bullet.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I ha-have to go. It's," They stumble across their words, it's what? Important? No, harming others is not important. "It's the whole-"

"The whole witch thing," I ask, my heart beating fast against your chest. I knew of Crona's situation, yes, and knowing what they had to go through, it made you sad. But they were a meister, they were used to this. I, however, was not skilled in the art of anything...yet. I was bottom of my class at the DWMA, the only thing I seemed to be adequate at was comforting my partner, I had never done things like hunting after witches, and I surely had never met any witch either. "With your mom, right?"

"Y-you need to get out of here," Crona continues, searching for the exit, seemingly forgotten where it was. "You're not safe here." I gradually find myself standing, a bubbling irritation growing in me.

"You're not safe here either, Crona!" I yell out in frustration.

"W-what do you mean?" 

"I, I'm worried about you. You can't keep letting her control you like that." With this, they spot the exit and dash for it. I follow close behind, pleading that they'll stop to hear me out. Reaching the door, I try to grab their hand or do anything to prevent them from running off, but they stop right at the entrance. I stand a little in front of them, silently pleading to them, making sure they knew it was okay, or, it would be, "Just let me talk to you."

Crona fidgets with the fabric of their dress, their voice curiously jumping at the escapes of their mouth. They so badly want to jump in (Y/n)'s arms and stay there forever. But they need to focus on protecting her first, even if there's a small chance it'll hurt her. 

"N-no, you n-need to go." Crona pushes me out of the doorway and shuts the door with a loud bang. I fall on my back, thankful that when I check for any scrapes, I find my body unscathed. My eyes well up with tears, and I furiously wipe at my cheeks as the tears begin to dribble down.

⌾ Present Day ⌾

It felt like forever since I had seen them last, and part of me thought that they might have forgotten me by now, or worse, it would be too late to save them. I had spent the last few months improving and polishing up my skills as a meister. While I still may not be at a similar level as the rest of my peers, and I may never surpass any of them, I was no longer at the bottom of my class.

I was never very good with ideas, and even at this time, I do not believe I have improved on making or following my plans. So, starting my 'big rescue mission' to save Crona from Medusa, I knew there was a 90% chance for sure, that it would fall through. Luckily for me, I've stayed determined...up till this point.

There she was, Medusa Gorgon, the cruel mother of(my former yet still very much in love partner)Crona. And there they were, Crona, standing beside Medusa. Their shoulders are hunched over, and they look ready to start crying. Oh, baby, I think to myself, I gotta get them out of there. 

I was perched on top a small ledge looming over the people below it, it gave me a good vantage point. However, and this is where my determination falters, I am unsure of how to get from here to down below in a swift manner. I've trained for months for this day, and yet I still don't feel ready. But as the saying goes, now or never. I can't lose Crona forever to this awful woman. 

I asses the situation, and wager that if jump down to this point, then that point, then I should be able to hinder Gorgon's abilities for just long enough to get Crona out of there. 

I begin to go through with my plan, but find myself falling to the ground on my second move. (italicize)Hell, this is not going well. Gorgon looks swiftly over to you, and Crona timidly moves to see who it is, their eyes widening when they meet mine. 

"Who are you?" Gorgon growls, scowling at me. Don't worry, don't worry, Crona, please don't worry.

"Not your business," I sneer in return, revealing my (weapon of choice) in mere seconds. I run across the room, and try to hit her. Gorgon makes a swing at you first, however, leaving you slammed across the floor. It was gonna be hard to defeat this woman. I'll have to get one good hit at her, then scram with Crona.

I hop up quickly, running at top speed, and right before her predicted hit, I swerve around her. She seems a bit surprised, but not enough. I try the move again, this time holding my weapon out at the last second, grazing her skin just enough to draw out blood. Not enough to really hurt though. 

Medusa Gorgon gives a big toothy grin to this, as long snake-like tendrils protrude from her body, moving swiftly to my form. They go a lot quicker than I can, so I have to do this smartly. Maybe surprise attack from above? Ugh, no, I don't even know how I got up there last time. 

I go with the higher up idea anyways. 

Finding a quick way from the grounds of the large room to the tippy top of the ceiling, Gorgon sends her snakes at me again, I jump away from them in the nick of time. Launching down in a diving formation, I hold my weapon out. As I reach her, when I hope it'll pierce her, she grabs me with the snakes. Hell!

"Now, what were you gonna do again?"

"I said," I ready myself, screaming out, "none of your business!" I punch her square in the face, startling, she lets me go. She's not a pleasant sight to see, her face is all bloodied. I run at her with a perfect plan. Okay, maybe not perfect, but pretty good. 

Holding my weapon out again, I circle around her, touching the blade to her skin. When I'm done, she's left with a skinny slice along her torso. Before she can do much more though, I grab Crona, and run.

Crona and I hold each other's hands, running along in the night, free. The breeze whips our hair against our faces, and Crona looks so cute and scared. Oh no.  "Baby, I missed you so much!"I yell.

"I did, too, but uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm saving you, I promised you'd get out of there one day!" I trip on a small stone as I say this, bringing not only myself but Crona in my arms, crashing. "Oh gosh, babe, you okay?" Crona stays hidden in my form, hugging me softly. They let out a soft laugh. 

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks for saving me, (Y/n)."

"Of course, anything for you, I love you."

"Yeah, I love you, too," they mumble. How sweet, I reminisce. I cuddle them in my arms, whispering sweet nothings to them. 

"We're gonna be okay."


End file.
